Domain of Essence
A simple, yet adaptable Domain, the Domain of Essence in the manipulation of Laitheran itself. Practitioners of this Domain, or Elementalists, are able to manipulate air, fire, water, ice, the terrain, and lightning. These elements all take time to learn, and lightning can only be achieved after learning the other elements. This makes the Domain of Essence an onerous Domain to master. Due to Elementalists being able to manipulate the elements, most are employed in the military or some sort of magical college. They're often combat veterans, as most of the Domain is focused toward combat. Still, they make excellent soldiers and can turn the tide of battle. The overuse effect of the Domain of Essence varies, as it matters on the element the Elementalist is using. The overuse effects gradually get worse as they cast more and more spells. If an Elementalist is using fire or lightning, they can suffer from burns. These burns are often scarring and can cause great agony. As for water, the Elementalist's skin becomes waxy and weak, and lumps of bacteria can form on their skin. While the bacteria can cause damage, if an Elementalist is wounded during this state, the wound would almost certainly become infected. The overuse effect of ice is frostbite, as well as an unbearable feeling of being cold. For terrain and air manipulation, the Elementalist becomes weak and fragile, as well as tired due to the effort required to manipulate the two. Elementalists are superb soldiers, as it's their primary function. Their abilities can stomp many enemies if they use their abilities intelligently and powerfully. Elementalists often serve as extensions to a division and provide support during a battle. They can manipulate the terrain to their army's advantage and can cause fires to eat away at the enemy. Aines, the God of the Domain of Essence One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Essence is Aines. He's primarily seen as Laitheran's protector by his worshippers but has been known to hate its inhabitants. He sees all of the races as nuisances, in fact, he caused great destruction for Laitheran during his attempts to wipe out humanity during the Conquests of the Almighty. Because of this, Aines formed a rivalry with Lazarus, due to his policy of protecting the humans that served him. Aines would fight the other Seven Seraphs too, but Lazarus was his main target. Aines' followers are limited to only cults, and he was never diety of any nation. Spells (Not All) Elemental Manipulation - Allows the Elementalist to have manipulation over a specific element and allows them to also summon the element of choice. Earth Gate / Terra porta - The caster disappears into the natural earth and reappears anywhere within a wide area (Caster). Sun Kiss / Sol Osculum | Frozen Kiss / Gelida Osculum - The Elementalist's touch changes the temperature of the target greatly (Caster). Ice constructions / Glacies Constructione - Allows the Elementalist to create creations out of ice (Manipulation) Celestial Smite / Quod caelestia et percute - The Elementalist summons a powerful lightning bolt from above the clouds, smiting their target (Manipulation). One Being / Unum Esse - The Elementalist covers themselves with an element of their choice, and during this time will not suffer from overuse effects or burns. During One Being, the Elementalist increases their power in the element and can cast more powerful spells of such an element (Manipulation). Air Barrage / Aer Verberare - The caster casts a spell of that is able to push people away at a great distance (Caster). Tornado Assault / 'Turbo Iniuria '- The Elementalist summons a tornado to throw around their enemies. The size depends on how much energy the mage decides to use (Caster). Chain Lightning / 'Noctis Lucis Torque '- The Elementalist casts a bolt of lightning that jumps from enemy to enemy (Manipulation). Protective Cloak / 'Tutela Pallio '- The Elementalist surrounds himself with an aura of an element of his choice to protect against enemies (Caster). Flame's Visage / 'Vultu In Flamma '- The Elementalist casts a giant ball of fire that travels through a battlefield to cause havoc (Manipulation).